bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrong Number
"Wrong Number" (없는 번호) is a song by BIGBANG, and the third track in the mini album Always. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내게 돌아와줘 Baby 오늘도 길을 헤매 난 뛰었어 니가 보고 싶어 죽도록 사랑한 게 죄인데.. 꽉 막힌 숨이 조이네.. 난 미쳤어 니가 그리워서… 조각난 유리같이 끝이 난 우리 사이 나도 모르게 니 뺨을 쳤어 차디찬 니 웃음이 뜨거운 니 눈물이 마지막 인사처럼 느껴졌지.. 어디로 가는지.. 서둘러 가는 길.. 널 애타게 부르지만 (아무 말 안하고) 내가 미운 건지.. 정말 끝인 건지.. 너의 오랜 전화기가 (없는 번호로 나와) 내게 돌아와줘 Baby 오늘도 길을 헤매 난 뛰었어 니가 보고 싶어 죽도록 사랑한 게 죄인데.. 꽉 막힌 숨이 조이네 난 미쳤어 니가 그리워서 입안에 가시같이 돋아난 잠 버릇이 오늘도 너를 부르고 있어 미안해 내가 많이.. 너무나 후회하니 돌아와 나의 품에 안겨주길 어디로 가는지.. 서둘러 가는길 널 애타게 부르지만 (아무 말 안하고) 내가 미운 건지.. 정말 끝인 건지 너에 오랜 그 미소가 (이젠 보이지 않아) 내게 돌아와줘 Baby 오늘도 길을 헤매 난 뛰었어 니가 보고 싶어 죽도록 사랑한 게 죄인데.. 꽉 막힌 숨이 조이네.. 난 미쳤어 니가 그리워서 치밀었던 화.. 화수목금토.. 매일 같이 그대 사진 위에 눈물흘려 용서 받기 위해 매일 머리 굴려 다른 남자 보다 내가 뭐가 꿀려 목숨건 일이요 길이요 적어도 죽어도 포기못할 그대요 아직 내 맘 뜨거워 두려워 그리워 돌아와줘 이제 제발 네게로 I know I know 아마 너도 이런 날 용서 할 수 없단 걸 알어 잡아도 돌리 수가 없어 참아도 견딜 수가 없어 미쳤나봐 어제는 나 지쳤나봐 오늘은 나 그만하고 내게로 와 애뜻한 내 사랑을 허락해봐 어디로 가는지.. 서둘러 가는 길 널 애타게 부르지만 (아무 말 안하고) 내가 미운 건지.. 정말 끝인 건지 너의 오랜 전화기가 (없는 번호로 나와) 내게 돌아와줘 Baby 오늘도 길을 헤매 난 뛰었어 니가 보고 싶어 죽도록 사랑한 게 죄인데.. 꽉 막힌 숨이 조이네.. 난 미쳤어 니가 그리워서 |-|Romanization= naege dorawajwo Baby oneuldo gireul hemae nan ttwieosseo niga bogo sipeo jukdorok saranghan ge joeinde.. kkwak makhin sumi joine.. nan michyeosseo niga geuriwoseo.. jogangnan yurigachi kkeuchi nan uri sai nado moreuge ni ppyameul chyeosseo chadichan ni useumi tteugeoun ni nunmuri majimak insacheoreom neukkyeojyeotji.. TY/SR eodiro ganeunji.. seodulleo ganeun gil.. TY/SR neol aetage bureujiman (amu mal anhago) TY/SR naega miun geonji.. jeongmal kkeuchin geonji.. TY/SR neoui oraen jeonhwagiga (eomneun beonhoro nawa) naege dorawajwo Baby oneuldo gireul hemae nan ttwieosseo niga bogo sipeo jukdorok saranghan ge joeinde.. kkwak makhin sumi joine nan michyeosseo niga geuriwoseo ibane gasigachi dodanan jam beoreusi oneuldo neoreul bureugo isseo mianhae naega manhi.. neomuna huhoehani dorawa naui pume angyeojugil TY/SR eodiro ganeunji.. seodulleo ganeungil TY/SR neol aetage bureujiman (amu mal anhago) TY/SR naega miun geonji.. jeongmal kkeuchin geonji TY/SR neoe oraen geu misoga (ijen boiji anha) naege dorawajwo Baby oneuldo gireul hemae nan ttwieosseo niga bogo sipeo jukdorok saranghan ge joeinde.. kkwak makhin sumi joine.. nan michyeosseo niga geuriwoseo chimireotdeon hwa.. hwasumokgeumto.. maeil gachi geudae sajin wie nunmulheullyeo yongseo batgi wihae maeil meori gullyeo dareun namja boda naega mwoga kkullyeo moksumgeon iriyo giriyo jeogeodo jugeodo pogimotal geudaeyo ajik nae mam tteugeowo duryeowo geuriwo dorawajwo ije jebal negero I know I know ama neodo ireon nal yongseo hal su eopdan geol areo jabado dolli suga eobseo chamado gyeondil suga eobseo michyeonnabwa eojeneun na jichyeonnabwa oneureun na geumanhago naegero wa aetteutan nae sarangeul heorakhaebwa TY/SR eodiro ganeunji.. seodulleo ganeun gil TY/SR neol aetage bureujiman (amu mal anhago) TY/SR naega miun geonji.. jeongmal kkeuchin geonji TY/SR neoui oraen jeonhwagiga (eomneun beonhoro nawa) naege dorawajwo Baby oneuldo gireul hemae nan ttwieosseo niga bogo sipeo jukdorok saranghan ge joeinde.. kkwak makhin sumi joine.. nan michyeosseo niga geuriwoseo |-|English= Come back to me baby, I’ve been straying on the streets again today I’ve been running around because I wanted to see you Is it a crime to love you so much I might die? The stopping of my breath seems to be a joy I’ve gone crazy from yearning for you… Like a broken piece of glass, our relationship is over I slapped you in the face without realizing it myself Your icy cold laugh, your burning tears, it was our last farewell, wasn’t it? Where did you go in such a rush? I called out to you so anxiously, but you didn’t answer Is it because you hate me? Is it really the end? Your phone number (comes up missing) Come back to me baby, I’ve been straying on the streets again today I’ve been running around because I wanted to see you Is it a crime to love you so much I might die? The stopping of my breath seems to be a joy I’ve gone crazy from yearning for you Like a thorn inside my mouth, I call out for you again in my sleep I’m so sorry that I…. I regret so much Come back I want to hold you in my arms Come back to me baby, I’ve been straying on the streets again today I’ve been running around because I wanted to see you Is it a crime to love you so much I might die? The stopping of my breath seems to be a joy I’ve gone crazy from yearning for you Where am I going… rushing down the street I’m calling for you with longing (but you don’t answer) Do you hate me… is this really the end Even the smile of yours I used to (isn’t there anymore) Anger is welling up.. Tues. Wed. Thur. Fri. Sat. Every day my tears fall on your picture I’m thinking of ways to be forgiven What do other guys have that I don’t I’ve put my life on the line. If anything, even if I die, I can’t give you up My heart still burns, I’m still afraid I miss you, I beg you, please come back to me (I know, I know) I know that you could never forgive a guy like me Even if I could hold it, I can’t turn back time Even if I bear it, I can’t stand it I must have gone crazy now I must be exhausted today Just stop, and come back to me Just accept my burning love for you Where did you go in such a rush? I called out to you so anxiously, but you didn’t answer Is it because you hate me? Is it really the end? Your phone number (comes up missing) Come back to me baby, I’ve been straying on the streets again today I’ve been running around because I wanted to see you Is it a crime to love you so much I might die? The stopping of my breath seems to be a joy I’ve gone crazy from yearning for you Category:Songs Category:2007 releases